Winny
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Wiedział, że umrze. Musiał się przecież poświęcić dla świata, taki był jego los. Musiał oddać życie dla innych. Światło i dwa słowa... Mylił się. Jego życie właśnie dobiegało końca jednym słowem: "winny".
1. Prolog WINNY

Wiedział, zawsze wiedział, że jego życie skończą zwykłe słowa. Bez wielkich mów, bez wielkich walk, bez wielkich ataków – dwa słowa, proste zaklęcie i zielone światło, którego już pewnie nie dojrzy. Był tego pewien – choć od kiedy? Co do tego pewności już nie miał.

Od kiedy usłyszał o Voldemorcie, o tym co naprawdę spotkało jego rodziców?

Od kiedy poznał go, stanął z nim twarzą w twarz?

Od kiedy raz za razem, rokrocznie stawał do walki z nim?

Tego nie wiedział – w którym momencie porzucił myśl o walce, przeżyciu za wszelką cenę, a przyjął do siebie myśl o tym, że stanie z nim do walki i wtedy zginie. Bo jego życie nie należało do niego. Od zawsze należało do Voldemorta: od kiedy ten usłyszał przepowiednie o ich dwójce, jego życie nie należało już nigdy do niego.

Był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Był Wybrańcem. Był synem _tego_ Jamesa, synem _tej_ Lily. Był dzieckiem _czyichś_ przyjaciół, _czyichś_ wrogów. Był czyjąś _nadzieją_, czyimś _przekleństwem_, czyimś _wrogiem_, czyimś _sprzymierzeńcem_.

Jego życie nie należało do niego. Było życiem Chłopca, Który Przegnał Voldemorta. Było życiem Chłopca, Który Ocali Świat. Było życiem Chłopca, Który Był _Ich_ Synem. Było życiem Chłopca, Który Był Chlubą Domu, Bohaterem Drużyny, Nadzieją Całego Narodu Czarodziejskiej Anglii.

Było życiem chłopca, który tak naprawdę nie istniał.

Nie przepadał za Quidditchem – ale potrafił grac jak jego ojciec. Powinien przecie iść w jego ślady.

By pasować.

Nie chciał walczyć, nie chciał zostać aurorem, nie chciał krzywdzić ludzi – ale powinien walczyć, powinien bronić dobrych ludzi, powinien ścigać złych Śmierciożerów i Voldemorta, powinien robić to co każdy bohater, poświęcać się dla świata.

By pasować.

Nie chciał wciąż się narażać i łamać wszelkich istniejących zasad – ale jego ojciec był Huncwotem, on na pewno ma to we krwi, na pewno jest jak on, powinien być jak on, _powinien_.

By pasować.

Nigdy nie lubił Obrony Przed Czarna Magią – ale musiał ją znać, by stawiać czoło Voldemortowi. Musiał ją znać, czy przeżyć trzeci rok w otoczeniu de mentorów. Musiał ją znać, by być wybrańcem, by być tym, który ocali wszystkich.

By pasować.

By go akceptowali.

By nie stracić tej namiastki rodziny, którą zyskał.

Sam już nie wiedział kim jest.

Nie był Wybrańcem – brzydził się na myśl o zabiciu czegokolwiek, przez lata pomieszkiwania w komórce nigdy nie potrafiąc nawet zabić jednego w wielu pająków: wtedy jedynego towarzystwa.

Nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Był chłopcem, którego matka oddała za niego swe życie i nieświadomie zmieniła tym _jego_ życie w piekło.

Nie był synem tych Jamesa i Lily – nie znał ich, nigdy nie poznał, nie miał szans być jak oni: on nie chciał być jak oni. Nie chciał być jak Lily, poświęcająca się bez jednego zastanowienia nad tym co taki czyn przyniesie na innych. Nie chciał być jak James, dręczący ludzi tylko dlatego, że są inni i mu się tonie podoba. Nie chciał być jak Lily i poświęcać wszystkiego dla innych, bez myślenia o sobie. Nie chciał być jak James, ryzykując życie raz za razem i błyszcząc odwagą wokół. Nie był Lily – nie potrafił tak jak ona widzieć dobra we wszystkich i im go wmawiać, póki sami go nie ujrzeli. Nie był jak James – nie potrafił robić problemów dla zabawy i się z tego śmiać. Nie był nimi – ale i tak go za to kochano, nienawidzono, oceniano, krytykowano, stawiano za wzór lub anty-wzór, obarczano oczekiwaniami.

Nienawidził rodziców. Nienawidził ludzi, którzy przywołali go na ten świat, którzy stworzyli go Wybrańcem, którzy tkwili w pamięci ludzi i sprawiali, że ci patrzyli na niego przez ich pryzmat.

Nienawidził ludzi, których nigdy nie widział i których powinien kochać i hołubić. Nie potrafił. Wiedział, że dzięki nim żyje – i przeklinał ich za to od kiedy pamiętał. Czy byli dla niego bezimiennymi ludźmi, którzy skazali go na życie u Dursleyów, czy byli bohaterami którym zawdzięczał życie składającymi się jedynie z imion i jednego obrazu z magicznego lustra, czy ludźmi, przez których nad jego życiem raz i na zawsze zawisło widmo przepowiedni i Voldemorta, czy nastolatkami, którzy ranili innych na prawo i lewo.

Nie potrafił ich kochać, nieważne jak bardzo próbował – pragnąc mieć _kogoś_. Kogoś o kim mógłby myśleć, że na niego czeka po tej drugiej stronie.

Nie dziwiło go tu już specjalnie.

Nigdy nie potrafił robić tego co powinien. Nie potrafił spełniać oczekiwań. Nie potrafił być tym kim być mu przeznaczono. Nie potrafił być tym kim inni chcieli go widzieć. Nie potrafił właściwie niczego. Nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie był Wybrańcem. Nie był kochającym synkiem Lily i Jamesa, nie był podobny do nich jak dwie krople wody. Nie był nadzieją świata, nie był bohaterem, nie był nikim, kim ludzie chcieli go widzieć.

Nic nie potrafił. Nawet to, czego był pewien okazało się błędem.

Jego życie właśnie się zakończyło. Bez fajerwerków i walk, bez chluby i dumy, bez wielkiego zwycięstwa.

Przeciwnie – przegrywał. Przegrywał tę resztkę swego życia, która i tak była niewielka.

Przegrywał swe życie jednym słowem.

Jednym słowem z ust ministra magii, siedzącego w otoczeniu Wizengamotu, naprzeciw niego.

- …winnym!

Wciąż był w bluzie pełnej odłamków szkła, które wbiły się w nią podczas biegu wśród rozbijających się kul z przepowiedniami, zmieniaczy czasu, akwariów i sam już nie wiedział czego.

Był do niczego. Nic nie potrafił. Nawet teraz, kiedy jego życie się kończyło, nie mógł pocieszać się tym, że to nie dzieje się be powodu. Tak właśnie było: nie zrobił dobrze nawet tego, za co go karzą. Nawet ten _cruciatus_, rzucony w Ministerstwie, który doprowadził go na proces… nawet jego nie rzucił prawidłowo.

Nie czuł dość nienawiści za śmierć Syriusza. Zbyt bolała każda spędzona z nim chwila. Każda jednak, w czasie której ten ignorował lata, które minęły i traktowało go jak jego ojca. Każda chwila, w której zaśmiewał się ze swoich wspominek o tym jak z resztą Huncwotów zadręczali Snape'a i innych uczniów. Każda chwila, w której zatracał się w tym i nazywał go imieniem jego ojca, planował kolejne żarty między zajęciami na jutro, kiedy widział w nim kogoś, kim Harry nie był.

Nie żałował, że Syriusza nie ma. Wpadł za zasłonę, poszedł dalej – do Jamesa, do którego tak tęsknił; z dala od niego, Harry'ego, który nie mógłby być tym kim Syriusz chciał i usilnie próbował go widzieć. Wciąż jednak musiał być Wybrańcem, musiał być samotnym dzieckiem, które hołubi każdą bliską osobę, którą zyska. Musiał biec za Bellatrix, musiał próbować się mścić, musiał próbować jej odpłacić…

Nie potrafił. Czuł tylko ulgę – że koniec z nazywaniem go Jamesem, koniec z pogarszaniem obrazu jego ojca, koniec z traktowaniem go jak kogoś, kim nie jest.

Teraz jednak kończyło się jego życie i sam już nic nie wiedział – nie wiedział nawet, czy ma prawo coś wiedzieć. Co było jego? Życie należało do Voldemorta, do Dumbledore'a, do całego czarodziejskiego świata. Nie było jego. Nigdy nie było jego – było zawsze czyjeś, zawsze. Nawet jego myśli nie były tylko jego – były Voldemorta, który miał dostęp do każdej jednej z nich.

Nic nie było jego. Właśnie kończyło się życie, które nie należało do niego i nie potrafił nic poczuć.

Tylko trochę żalu, że go nie zabiją. Ze wrzucą go do wielkiej, zimnej wieży, na środku wielkiego, zimnego oceanu, w wielkim, zimnym więzieniu dementorów. Nie chciał… nie chciał znów tego przeżywać. Jedno życie mu wystarczyło.

Jedno życie nie należące do niego mu wystarczyło… nie miał nic szczęśliwego, czego mógłby się czepiać. Nie miał.

Tylko życie pełne prób bycia każdym, kim chcieli go wiedzieć i w konsekwencji: nie bycia nikim prócz zlepku oczekiwań. Puste, pełne błędów życie, które będzie sobie przypominać przez jego równie żałosną resztę…


	2. Rozdział 1 Tonąc

Po zamknięciu w celi w Azkabanie zajęło mu kilka godzin, nim zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś ważnego. Bardzo ważnego. Niemal _bezcennego_ w jego obecnej sytuacji.

Nie czuł zimna. Prócz tego płynącego z siedzenia w lichych łachach w kamiennej celi pełnej przeciągów? Żadnego. Zero lodowacenia przez obecność dementorów. Ani odrobiny.

Nie miał też wizji wspomnień. Ani jednej…

Długo myślał nad tym co to powodowało. W takim miejscu nie miał nic innego do roboty – nawet posiłków nie dostawał i prócz plątaniny wrzasków wokół nie było tu nic, na czym mógłby się skupić. Myślał więc o tym czemu dementorzy na niego nie działają. Myślał dobre kilka dni, nim w końcu tego nie zrozumiał.

Nie mógł bać się obecności dementorów, czuć jak ich chłód wysysa jego radość życia, a oni karmią się jego szczęśliwymi wspomnieniami. Nie chciał żyć. Nie czuł zupełnie nic prócz rezygnacji. Nie miał też szczęśliwych wspomnień. Ani jednego.

Sam nie był pewien ile wspólnego ma z tym fakt, że na procesie nikt, zupełnie _nikt_ z jego cudownych "przyjaciół i bliskich" się nie pojawił, ale nie czuł, by miał kogokolwiek. Nie czuł, by kiedykolwiek miał kogokolwiek, tak naprawdę i szczerze. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym jaśniej widział, że nikt nie był z nim dla niego, a dla siebie.

Dumbledore chciał bohatera, ikony, kogoś kto ocali świat przed efektem jego błędnych decyzji.

Hagrid chciał syna jego rodziców, syna swych przyjaciół.

Rona chciał popularnego, bogatego przyjaciela.

Hermiona chciała jakiegokolwiek przyjaciela, który by jej nie wyśmiewał.

Syriusz i Lupin chcieli syna swoich przyjaciół.

Nikt, nikt nie chciał go dla niego samego, zawsze chcieli go _przez kogoś, przez coś, dla czegoś_…

Nie dbał o to, czy jego myśli są trzeźwe, czy przegniłe przez obecność dementorów. Nie miał nikogo, więc nie miał żadnych szczęśliwych wspomnień… Oszczędzało mu to przynajmniej bolesnych wizji, po których wrzeszczałby tak jak ci wszyscy więźniowie…

* * *

Siedział w kącie celi, owinięty poprzecieranym kocem, z brodą opartą na kolanach i wzrokiem wbitym w niewielkie okno tuż pod sufitem. Niebo było piękne, szkarłatne od zachodzącego słońca, ciemne i dojrzałe w swej barwie, jak alkohol, którym jego wuj lubił celebrować sukcesy w swej pracy.

Ciemnoszkarłatny, niemal bursztynowy, zupełnie jak piękny kamień wielkości jego dłoni, lśniący odbijającymi się w nim płomieniami…

Zamarł, niezdolny już powstrzymać własnych myśli.

Najpierw wzdrygnął się z nagłego chłodu. Potem przyszły dreszcze. Po nich zaczął drżeć. Kolejne było szczękanie zębami. Ostatnie: trzęsienie się z zimna dość mocne, by nabił sobie siniaków od ściany, o którą się opierał.

Późnej był już tylko wrzask i przeklęta, przeklęta pętla.

Ciemna komnata, trzask i migotanie ognia, mrok rozległego pomieszczenia i wysokie kolumny, blask lustra i obraz w nim, którego nie widział, i głos, ten głos, odbijający się echem w jego głowie, nie dający odpocząć ani na sekundę.

"Nie bądź głupi. Po co ginąć w mękach, gdy można żyć przy mnie?"*

Dlaczego wmieszał się w wojnę, w której nigdy nie chciał brać udziału, dlaczego był tak głupi? Czemu nie skorzystał? Czemu Dumbledore już wtedy musiał zamącić mu w głowie…?

"Zupełnie jak rodzice. Powiedz, chciałbyś ich znowu zobaczyć? Mógłbym wrócić im życie." *

Nie… nie, nie, nie… nie to, tego nigdy nie chciał. Nie potrzebował kogoś takiego jak oni, kto dał się zabić, kto nie uciekł od wojny… nie chciał ich.

Nie potrzebował.

"W zamian oczekuję tylko jednego. Właśnie tego, Harry. Nie ma dobra i zła. Jest tylko władza i ci, którzy są zbyt słabi, by ją zdobyć."*

Wiedział, że to prawda, wiedział bardzo dobrze. On był tym dobrym, Knot był tym złym. Niczego to nie zmieniało, wylądował w Azkabanie chociaż nie był zły, tylko dobry. Bo Knot miał _władzę_. Tylko ona coś znaczyła.

Wujostwo miało nad nim władzę, bo był ledwie dzieckiem, więc mogli krzywdzić go jak im się spodobało.

Dumbledore miał nad nim władzę, wiedząc wszystko i mówiąc mu tylko to co chciał, manipulując nim by tańczył jak mu zagra.

Ron i Hermiona mieli nad nim władzę, będąc jego pierwszymi przyjaciółmi, nie dając mu znaleźć kolejnych i mogą go tym kontrolować.

Hagrid, Lupin i Syriusz mieli nad nim władzę, będąc pierwszymi osobami od których mógł usłyszeć coś o swoich rodzicach, korzystając z tego i wybielając ich do granic.

Wszyscy mieli nad nim władzę, wszyscy w jego życiu mieli nad nim jakąś władzę i wykorzystywali ją dla własnych celów…

Była tylko władza, władza i siła, która ją dawała. Tylko one. Nieważne, że Voldemort był zły – miał siłę, która dała mu władzę, a ta chroniła go od cierpienia i kłopotów.

"Razem możemy osiągnąć wszystko. Ale daj mi ten kamień!"*

Czemu, czemu omówił? Czemu odrzucił pierwszą oznakę zainteresowania nim jako nim, nie Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Zrobił To i Był Taki?

Dlaczego, dlaczego był głupi, tak głupi, dlaczego dał się omotać, dlaczego im uwierzył…

* * *

Minęło kilka dni, które spędził rzucając się po celi i wrzeszcząc do zdarcia gardła. W końcu uspokoił się jednak, równie nagle co nadszedł atak.

To nie był atak dementorów i ich wpływu. Te wspomnienia nie były szczęśliwe – były najboleśniejszymi, jakie teraz posiadał.

Nieważne, że Voldemort był zły. Miał siłę. Miał potęgę. Mógłby go ochronić. Na pewni by go ochronił – przecież go potrzebował. Na pewno przydałby mu się do czegoś.

Voldemorta obchodziłby on, nie jego przodkowie, nie wiązane z nim nadzieje, nie to kim powinien być, nie to kim miał być, nie to kim mógłby być. Obchodziłoby go tylko to kim by _był_, co by _robił_, nic więcej.

Na pewno… ale on odmówił. Odrzucił go. Zrezygnował. Nie chciał go. Zaprzepaścił wszystko.

Nie miał już szansy tego naprawić. Nie miał już jak pomóc Voldemortowi. Nie miał kamienia, nie miał czegoś, czego ten pragnął tak bardzo, że gotów był wejść pod żądło trzmiela…

Wrócił do swojego kąta w celi, wpatrując się znów w niebo. Było ciemne, pełne chmur z których zacinał deszcz. Objął kolana ramionami, czując dziwne, nieznane uczucie na świadomość jak wiele łatwiej mu przycisnąć je do piersi wręcz płasko. Nie wiedział co to za uczucie – nieprzyjemnie niewygodne, nie bolesne, ale kłujące, jakby… ktoś lub coś… jakby powinien…

Wbił nagle wzrok w kałużę, która pojawiła się na posadzce i powiększała się w miarę zacinającej ulewy. W końcu dotarła do niego, mocząc koc, jego stopy i tyłek, potem coraz wyżej, wyżej, do pasa, połowy ud… mniej więcej wtedy woda się zatrzymała, docierając do dość dużej szpary w drzwiach, by wypływać na korytarz w tempie, w którym wpływała do celi.

Harry zamknął oczy, odwijając się z koca i kładąc w wodzie, prostując i unosząc w niej leniwie. Była dosłownie lodowata: razem z deszczem padał grad, którego drobne kuleczki czuł pod palcami. Trząsł się kilka, może kilkanaście minut nim nie przywyknął, a jego ciało nie znieruchomiało, rozluźnione.

_Spokojnie._ Było tak spokojnie… błogo. Nie czuł niczego, nie myślał o niczym, nic go nie dotyczyło. Uciekł, uciekł od świata, uciekł od wojny, uciekł od Azkabanu, uciekł od wszystkiego.

Uciekł…

* * *

Woda w końcu opadła, a on wrócił do kąta, owijając się kocem i bawiąc kulkami gradu, póki ten nie stopniach. Wył z bólu, gdy jego ciało odzyskiwało czucie, szczekając zębami z zimna dość mocno, by poranić sobie języki wargi, trzęsąc dość mocno, by znów poobijać się o ściany.

W końcu zasnął, snem bez snów, bez odpoczynku, bez czegokolwiek prócz krótkiej ucieczko od świata. Przez kilka kolejnych dni chyba gorączkował, pamiętając z nich tylko zlepek kolorów i bólu. Świat nie chciał jednak dać mu spokoju, więc nie miał co marzyć o zapaleniu płuc i śmierci.

Mimo tego, od tej chwili wciąż modlił się o deszcz.

* * *

**Nie był bezużyteczny dla Voldemorta.** Ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie niedługo po tym, jak deszcze przeszły w śniegi. Był już zbyt słaby, by po ostatniej ulewie wrócić do kąta, wiec leżał na zimnych kamieniach i wpatrywał się tępo w sufit celi i wirujące na jego tle płatki śniegu, opadające na posadzkę wokół i na niego.

Nie miał kamienia filozoficznego. Ale miał przepowiednię. Tylko on ja usłyszał, tylko on ją znał, tylko on wiedział co mówiła.

_Tylko_ on. _Nikt_ inny. Inni walczyli, inni zgrywali bohaterów, inni mieli swoje zajęcia, zrzucając na niego to najtrudniejsze.

Voldemort chciał przepowiedni. Chciał jej, przez cały rok, gotów był nawet ujawnić się i wejść do Ministerstwa… na pewno by się nim zajął, gdyby dał mu przepowiednię. Pewnie skończyłby w lochu, ale przynajmniej miałby jedzenie. Łóżko. Może nawet... Leki. Opiekę. Może jakimś cudem także jakieś zajęcie, by nie myślał o ucieczce.

_Żaden żyć nie może, gdy drugi przeżyje._ Voldemort na pewno nie ryzykowałby zabicia go i próby przekonania się czy słowa oznaczają, że śmierć jednego zagwarantuje życie drugiemu. Na pewno by się nim zajął, gdyby sam do niego przyszedł…

Ta myśl również nie była radosna. Nie mógł do niego iść, nie mógł zrobić zupełnie nic… zupełnie. Myśl była tylko bolesna, pokazywała jak głupi i niedomyślny był, znów marnując szansę, tym razem nawet o niej nie wiedząc.

Myśl była najboleśniejszą jaką miał, nie był jednak w stanie robić więcej niż oddychać i przesuwać wzrokiem po celi, więc nie było mowy o kolejnym ataku bólu. To było nawet gorsze – ból kumulował się w nim, trwał i drażnił, nie dawał spokoju i wytchnienia.

Utkwił wzrok w jednym z płatków śniegu, obserwując jak ten wiruje i w końcu ląduje mu na nosie. Przylgnął do jego skóry, nie topiąc się nawet.

Był zbyt skostniały, by ogrzać choćby głupi płatek śniegu. Powinien się tym pewnie martwić.

Chyba…

* * *

Pierwszy wybuch nastąpił mniej więcej wtedy, gdy śnieg powoli zalegał już na jego policzkach. Podłoga się zatrzęsła, a po korytarzu poniósł ogłuszający huk. Harry nie był pewien czy nie odbiera zbyt mocno czegoś normalnego, ale potem nastąpiły kolejne huki, nawet głośniejsze, a w końcu rozsadziło drzwi jego celi, a te opadły na posadzkę, z hukiem stłumionym lekko przez śnieg. Spojrzał obojętnie na postać w przejściu, nie widząc dość dobrze, by być w stanie ją rozpoznać. Była jasna. Cała jasna, prócz szat…

Uśmiechnął się, mając wrażenie, że skóra pęka mu od tego dziwnego ruchu. Chyba poczuł nawet krew na policzkach…

- _Hej_… - Wydobył z siebie tylko tyle, cicho, zdławienie, sykliwie. Nie mógł mówić, gardło nie chciało pracować i wydawało z siebie tylko niezrozumiały charkot. Syk był łatwiejszy, wychodził sam, płynnie, równie naturalnie co kiedyś zwykła mowa, a może nawet bardziej?

Sam nie był pewien. Zupełnie. Wiedział tylko, że nie miał już po tym jednym syczku siły na ponowne uniesienie powiek, gdy zamknął je do mrugnięcia. Żałował, żałował niezdolności do spojrzenia na tą jasna postać, na odpowiedzenie na jej słowa, nawet jeśli rozumiał z nich tylko nerwową, wściekła plątaninę dźwięków, których nie potrafił rozróżnić.

Zdziwił się na nagłe uczucie poruszania się, podobne do tego w wodzie, gdzie nic go nie dotykało, był zupełnie rozluźniony, a jednak: poruszał się. Poczuł nagłą szorstkość na tym kawałku policzka, którym jeszcze cokolwiek czuł, a potem dziwny zapach wokół siebie, jak ognisko i metal i słodycz i suchość i nagrzane powietrze i werbena.

Ciemność zastąpiło szkarłatne niebo i zielone światło i bladość kości słoniowej, plącząc się ze sobą i stapiając w jeden, wielobarwny kolor, jego i _jego_, ich, wspólny, własny.

_Wyjątkowy._

* * *

*Cytaty pochodzą z filmu "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny". Pasują mi tu lepiej niż te z książki.


	3. Rozdział 2 Przebudzenia

Wolę uprzedzić zawczasu: nie mam specjalnej wiedzy medycznej i opieram się głównie na lekcjach

Kolejne zdarzenia było początkowo jednym pasmem bólu, cierpienia i jego własnego wrzasku, przerywanych jedynie czyimś głosem i dotykiem, coraz większą ilością dotyku im więcej czuł bólu i wrzeszczał.

* * *

Później była błogość, rozkoszna nieświadomość świata i własnego istnienia, pełna zapachów i smaków. Ziół, roślin, eliksirów, leków, maści, okładów, opatrunków, _opieki._ Ktoś się nim zajmował, dbał o niego, leczył go. Nieważne jak bardzo był tym otępiały, jedno czuł na pewno: zachwyt. Bezgraniczny zachwyt.

I ten zapach, ognia i krwi i pustyni i werbeny, który otaczał go ciasno, bez przerwy, nie odstępując na krok. Błogi, znajomy, kochany zapach…

* * *

Błogość stopniowo przeszła w otępienie, wieczne trwanie między snem a przytomnością pełną uczucia skrajnego wyczerpania. Te dni były pełne _okresów_, krótkich, króciutkich, polegających głownie na mechanicznym gryzieniu czegoś, czego smaku nawet nie poznawał, póki ktoś nie zatykał m nosa i nie zmuszało przełknięcia. Zawsze się dławił, po czym wmuszano mu wodę, wciąż zatykając nos. Po tym mógł opaść na przyjemnie miękkie łóżko, za każdym razem czując zapach werbeny na materiale. Czasem taki okres zawierał mycie go materiałem, w tym samym łóżku, albo dziwna badanie, bolesne i tak wykańczające, że gdyby nie otępienie to pewnie znienawidziłby magię za to, jak go rani.

Nie pamiętał z tego czasu wiele więcej, tylko różnie kolory pościeli, więc ktoś musiał ją zmieniać, musiał się nim zajmować. Leczyć go, karmić, myć, badać, _martwić się o niego_.

Nie obchodził go powód. Ktokolwiek, cokolwiek, z jakichkolwiek pobudek, zajmował się nim. Tak naprawdę, z dbaniem, martwieniem, opiekowaniem, troszczeniem, dawaniem poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Ktoś się nim zajmował i nawet jeśli miałby zginąć, to zaznanie tego cudownego uczucia być pod czyjąś opieką było tego warte.

* * *

Po tym przyszło najgorsze – powolne wracanie do świadomości. Powoli docierało do niego gdzie jest, co się działo, co czuje… wciąż nie miał siły się ruszyć czy zostać przytomnym dłużej niż kilka minut, więc wszystko skupiło się w koszmarach, plątaninach myśli i odczuć i wspomnień i lęków.

Drgnął, budząc się z kolejnego i wpatrując w sufit. Westchnął cicho, przesuwając wzrokiem po plączących się wzorach jakichś cierni, krążących i splatających razem, otumaniających go swym kształtem niczym kołysanka.

Po koszmarach, jeśli był przytomny dłużej niż parę minut, czasem rozmyślał. Był w ładnym pokoju, budząc się przy świetle widział całkiem przyjemne kolory: czarne, jasnoszare, zielonkawe… nie był jeszcze w stanie ułożyć ich w konkretne kształty. Nie wiedział nawet czy sploty na suficie to nie jego przewidzenia lub złe odczytanie innego wzoru…

Kolory były ładne. Przyjemne. Łagodne. Układały się razem i często, nim zasnął, splatały w jedną barwę niemożliwą do określenia.

* * *

Po tych okresach krótkich pobudek przyszedł okres regularnych pobudek. Trawy niewiele dłużej, ale odbywały się codziennie, o tej samej porze, niezależnie od jego samopoczucia. Było ich siedem na dobę. Rano na toaletę, później rano na jedzenie, potem popołudniu na jedzenie, późniejszym popołudniem na kolejna toaletę i mycie, pod wieczór na jedzenie, prawie w nocy na badania. Była też jedna pobudka, która miała miejsce późno w nocy, w zupełnej ciemności. Wracał zapach ognia, krwi, pustyni i werbeny, a jego wciąż obolała od takiej ilości _czucia_ skóra niemal rozpływała się pod chłodnym, łagodnym dotykiem, póki nie zasypiał rozluźniony. Zawsze działo się to w nocy, nigdy o tej samej porze, ale też nigdy przy świetle…

* * *

Po regularnych pobudkach przyszły pobudki na dłużej. Musiał leżeć i mrugać miarowo, by nie zasnąć, wodzić wzrokiem za kształtami oraz kiwać lub kręcić głową za dźwiękami. Nadal nie do końca je rozróżniał, ale było już lepiej. Widywał tą sama jasną osobę co w Azkabanie, i kilka innych…

Te pobudki były męczące, wyczerpywały go, ale z czasem nie były już takie złe. Mógł myśleć, rozmyślać i bujać głową w chmurach. Nadal wiele zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobić jak dojdzie do siebie.

Miał przepowiednię. Mógł iść do Voldemorta, jeśli tylko zdoła zrobić coś prócz siadania na łóżku, by nie dostać zadyszki.

* * *

Potem przyszło najgorsze. Pobudki na cały dzień. Pilnowano go, każąc skupiać się na tym co widzi i słyszy, wymuszając coraz wyraźniejszy _odbiór_.

Pokój był naprawdę ładny, z czarnymi meblami, szarym parkietem z zielonym dywanem oraz jasnozielonym sufitem. Miał nawet śmieszną leżankę zamiast parapetu w wielkim, półokrągłym oknie wystającym ze ściany na zewnątrz.

Łóżko było z czarnego drewna, z szarą pościelą. Jego piżama też była szara, a na fotelu obok leżał zielony szlafrok, na czas prowadzenia go do łazienki. Prócz tego nie widział wielu kolorów: raz zapalono światło, ale ból jako rozsadził m oczy i wrzask jak z siebie wydał sprawiły, że był to ostatni raz.

Pokój był miły, cichy i spokojny, niemal łagodny. Kojący, pozwalał mu się rozluźnić i stopniowo dochodzić do siebie.

Ludzie wokół byli różni, jego dwaj jaśni wciąż pojawiali się najczęściej, jeden z białymi wręcz włosami, drugi bez żadnych, ale o równie jasnej skórze. Znał imiona obu, ale jego otępiałe i rozleniwione myśli nie miały ochoty mu ich przypomnieć. Wiedział _kim_ byli, że nic mu nie grozi i jest bezpieczny, to wystarczyło. Do tego kilka skrzatów, kilka osób do badań i leków. I ogromny wąż, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd, a może był tu od początku, zwinięty na łóżku przy jego boku. Dla niego godził się na to wszystko, czekając czasu, gdy przejdzie do odzyskiwania głosu. Prócz okazyjnych wrzasków gardło wciąż odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa, a chciał z nim porozmawiać. Wydawał się miły, ogrzewał go i uspokajał, gdy budziły go koszmary, kołysząc sykami do snu…

Odzyskiwanie słuchu było łatwiejsze, bo nie miał aż tylu dźwięków wokół. Głos jego jasnej dwójki, głosy skrzatów, odgłosy szkła pojemników na leki uderzających o siebie. Woda w łazience, szeleszczący materiał pościeli, tykanie zegarka. Stuk sztućców i talerzy. Głosy nadal nie układające się w słowa.

Dźwięki były łagodne, delikatne, normalne, nie kojarzyły mu się z niczym prócz tego co widział, pomagały opanować ponownie dobre widzenie. Wspierały je, pomagając mu przypomnieć sobie wszystko. To jedzenie, na talerzu, używa się sztućców by je zjeść i czuć dobrze, mieć siłę. To szklanka, łapie się ją i pije z niej wodę, gdy czuje się pragnienie. To wanna, myje się w niej, by być czystym i nie pochorować. To łóżko, śpi się w nim, by po śnie nie być obolałym. To kołdra, śpi się pod nią, by nie marznąc i nie czuć zimna. To, to, to, kolejne i kolejne, zmuszające jego rozleniwiony umysł do pracy.

* * *

Po wielu, wielu takich dniach poczuł, że nikt już go nie pilnuje. Nikt nie budził go gdy próbował zasnąć przy każdym mrugnięciu. Nie musiał już. Sen od ranka do wieczora z przerwą na _jego_ wizytę lub koszmary mu wystarczył. Zupełnie.

Nie był już tak zmęczony. Potrafił unieść widelec, potrafił nakryć się kołdrą, potrafił kiwnąć lub pokręcić głową, potrafił usiedzieć w pionie przez kilka sekund, dość by podłożono mu pod plecy poduszki.

Potrafił to coraz lepiej z każdym dniem, przechodząc od rozrzucania jedzenia i dzwonienia widelcem o talerz do wolnego, ale pewnego jedzenia posiłku. Od trzęsienia szklanka nim ją upuścił do picia z niej, jeśli tylko nie była zbyt duża i zbyt pełna. Od wślizgiwania się pod materiał milimetr za milimetrem do łapania kołdry i wolnego przesuwania jej gdzie chciał. Od ledwie zauważalnych, bolesnych drgnięć do wolnych, delikatnych ruchów. Od usiedzenia ułamka sekundy nim nie zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu do wolnego unoszenia się, podciągając się na specjalnej lince z węzłami przymocowanej do nóg łóżka.

* * *

Radził sobie. Lepiej, coraz lepiej. Wracał do siebie. Tak samo jego myśli wracały do siebie, otrząsając z rozluźnienia i zaczynając działać. Powoli kojarzył, powoli się zastanawiał, powoli rozmyślał, powoli dochodził do wniosków, powoli pamiętał, powoli myślał.

Wszystko szło powoli, ale też ledwie zauważalnie. Nie wiedział od kiedy był świadom, że _to _Lucjusz, _to_ Voldemort, _ten skrzat_ nazywa się Pyłka, _ten_ Mgiełek, _ten_ Siarka, smak tego eliksiru zna, a tego nie, to mydło pachnie lawendą, a to lasem, a tamto koszem kwiatów.

Wiedział, po prostu, myśląc coraz więcej i powoli odzyskując świadomość siebie, bycia, istnienia, chęci lub ich braku, emocji. Wszystko przychodziło wciąż tak samo, nagle pewnego dnia patrząc na Lucjusza czuł winę, na Voldemorta żal, na zegar poczucie mijania miesięcy, na okno nadziei na deszcz, na plątaniny słoneczników i ich pędów na suficie żal za nie wychodzeniem.

* * *

Mówienie mu jednak nie szło. Zupełnie. Ani odrobinę. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał porozmawiać z tym miłym wężem, który teraz wił się na kolanach siedzącego obok Voldemorta, nie mógł mówić. Nie potrafił. Charczał, czując jakby każde jedno słowo wychodziło z jego strun głosowych w postaci żyletek, raniących mu gardło i zatrzymujących się na jego zębach, lepiąc co nich i wysysając ślinę z jego ust.

Próbował, mocno, uparcie, wreszcie myśląc i chcąc, _chcąc _porozmawiać z wężem, porozmawiać z Voldemortem, mówić w ogóle. Móc wyrazić te wszystkie myśl, które coraz gęściej krążyły mu w głowie.

Niektóre z nich były dziwne. Nie jego. Nie jego myśli, nie jego emocje, nie jego wszystko. Lubił je, były kojące, pomagały mu, nie czuł się z nimi sam, był bezpieczny i potrzebny i kochany. Nie potrzebował wtedy niczego, nie potrzebował świata, trwa z tymi myślami niczym z osobą, trwał spokojnie, w błogiej, kojącej idealności. Nawet one jednak nie pozwalały mu mówić.

* * *

Pierwszym przełomem była noc. Obudził się kiedy _on_ był przy nim, czując jego palce we włosach. Deszcz i wiatr hulały za oknem, przypominając mu cudowną błogość i otumanienie z Azkabanu, jego rozmyślania i _wniosek_.

Przepowiednia. Jego, ich przepowiednia. Miał ją, tu w głowie, miał, ale nie mógł powiedzieć słowa, nie mógł wydusić nic prócz niezrozumiałego charkotu, niemal kaleczącego mu gardło.

Voldemort odsunął się, z czymś czego senne myśli Harry'ego nie poznały. Nie chciał by odchodził, chciał mu powiedzieć o nich, o przepowiedni, o Azkabanie, o wszystkim i o niczym i tych myślach kłębiących mu się w głowie, swoich i nie swoich…

- _Nie…!_ – Rozległ się syk i Harry sam nie wiedział kto czuł bardziej emocje, której też nie rozpoznał: on czy Voldemort. Nie wiedział, nie chciał wiedzieć, on został, znów siedział obok z palcami w jego włosach, znów był, znów było to kojące uczucie, chłodne palce na skórze, ciepło węża wijącego się obok z łbem na jego brzuchu.  
Nie potrzebował więcej. Nie chciał więcej.

Nie rozumiał co słyszy, nie rozumiał co Voldemort mówi, nie rozumiał co wąż mówi, ale nie przejmował się tym.

Głos. Syk. On, on go z siebie wydobył, on go wydał, on _mówił!_

Nieważne jak słabo, jak źle, jak nie do końca, jak wszystko inne. Powiedział.

Powiedział "nie" i Voldemort został. Przy nim, został przy nim, z Nagini, oboje zostali, i było dobrze, było tak kojąco…

* * *

Harry potrafił już mówić słowo: "nie". Używał go wciąż niepewnie, kilka razy przy potrawach, jeśli czegoś nie chciał, raz przy eliksirze, po którym wcale nie czuł się dobrze, wiele razy gdy Voldemort chciał w nocy znów odejść, nim ten przestał próbować, spędzając noce z nim póki nie zasnął.

I on i Nagini, oboje, oboje byli przy nim. Nadal nic nie rozumiał, po tamtej nocy nawet własnego, jedynego słowa nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, gdy już opuściło jego wargi.

Nie potrzebował jednak rozumieć, wystarczyło mu ich bycie, ich kojące bycie obok, ich obecność, dzięki której było dobrze, wszystko było tak dobrze… Wszystko było jak powinno, jak trzeba, jak musiało, musiało zostać.

Już na zawsze.

* * *

Powoli zaczynał rozumieć słowa. Potrzebował wielu powtórzeń, wolnego mówienia i spokoju, by pomyślał, ale powoli rozumiał słowa. Rozumiał proste rzeczy: jedz, śpij, idź, wstań, czekaj, trzymaj, dobrze, źle, nie, tak, teraz, bierz, pij, wchodź.

I jego, jego słowa, jego cudowne, płynne syki, jego "spokojnie" i "wróci" i "jestem", gdy Nagini polowała, ich "cicho" i "jestem" i "ochronię" i "bezpieczny", gdy budził się z koszmarów. Wreszcie rozumiał te wszystkie cudowne, cudowne słowa, słodkie syki, nawet jeśli z trudem potrafił zrozumieć pojedyncze wyrazy.

Wreszcie rozumiał co mówili, nawet jeśli odrobinę, to zawsze. Wciąż nie potrafił odpowiedzieć nic prócz wyuczonego już "nie" oraz "tak", które dołączyło do jego zakresu mowy niedawno, po prostu: jednego dnia przy badaniach nie chciał zaprzeczyć jednemu z pytań i powiedział, powiedział "tak", wysyczał je, jakby nigdy nic, tak jak "nie", od tak.

To dało mu nadzieję, inne słowa wrócą. Kiedyś. Może.

* * *

Kolejny przełom był ledwie krótkim epizodem. Nagini polowała, on pocieszał się obecnością Voldemorta, była noc, jak zawsze, jak zwykle. Wtedy wąż wrócił, wślizgując się na łóżko i opuszczając trzymanego w pysku królika na jego kolanach.

Królika, znieruchomiałego i twardego jak kamień, krwawiącego słabo i brudzącego pościel. Słyszał, że coś mówiła, że Voldemort coś mówił, potem… to.

- _Dziękuję._ – Własny głos, cichy syk, wciąż ledwie zrozumiały, ale zrozumiały też dla niego, od razu. Po powiedzeniu tego poczuł nagłe, dziwne zmęczenie i ból, który ustąpił dopiero, gdy znów poczuł kojąco chłodny dotyk.

Nie przejmował się jednak. Słowa wracały.

Musi więc tylko poczekać na kolejne, które na pewno też wrócą.

* * *

Nie wiedział do końca co było z jednym dniem w tygodniu, nie wiedział zupełnie, ale czuł wtedy, że tak jak Voldemort i Nagini koją jego, tak w tych nocach to on i ona koili Voldemorta.

Czuł to, przez te nie-swoje myśli i emocje, w tych chwilach zachwycone, kontente, niemal zaspokojone. Tak miało być, tak działał świat i dobrze było to w końcu mieć.

Miło było widzieć jak świat wraca na dawne tory, na tory normalności…

* * *

Ostatni przełom nastąpił po nie tak długim czasie, ledwie kilka dni po tym, jak Voldemort zaczął spędzać w jego pokoju całe dnie, siedząc przy wstawionym biurku, jedząc razem z nim na specjalnym stoliku stawianym na łóżku, siedząc przy jego boku póki nie zasnąć i budząc go co rano z koszmarów. Był obok zawsze, gdy Nagini szła polować, gdy musiał wytrzymać bez niej i czuł się jakby ktoś rozerwał go i zabrał kawałek, zabrał daleko, poza jego wzrok.

Znosił to już wcześniej, ale wtedy jego umysł wciąż pogrążony był w otępieniu i nawet jeśli o tym myślał, to nie miało to na niego żadnego wpływu.

Przełom nastał przy jednym z badań, gdy zapach jednego z eliksirów przypomniał mu coś, przerażenie i strach, panikę, ból i cierpienie, i samotność w ciemności, i powtarzał "nie" i "nie", w kółko, ochryple, czując jak gardło go boli, słysząc jak Voldemort i jeden z uzdrowicieli coś mówią, jeden przez drugiego.

I wtedy ten powiedział _to_: nie zrozumiał co, mówili za szybko, ale jego ton nie był dobry. Był zły, ostry, wściekły, okropny. Kojarzył mu się z tym samym co eliksir, ze strachem w ciemności i bólem przez płacz.

Nie wiedział co się potem stało. Wiedział tylko, że stało się _coś_, coś po czym żałował, że nie umarł wtedy w Azkabanie, gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek wcześniej, że musi tu być, być i czuć: ten ból, ten rozrywający ból, ten straszliwy ból, straszliwy, okropny ból, ból i nic więcej, ból i tylko ból.

Z trudem przebił się przez niego głos Voldemorta, jego "spokojnie" i "dobrze" i "przestanie" i "bezpieczny", jego "jestem" i "obok" powtarzane ciągle, wolno, wyraźnie, dające mu ukojenie, pozwalające znieść ból póki ten nie minął.

* * *

Nie czuł się wcale tak, jakby się obudził, bardziej jakby zamknął oczy i to świat się obudził, nabierając barw, dźwięków, normalności, pozwalając się zrozumieć.

- …po odblokowaniu magia powinna się uspokoić, chociaż przez kilka tygodni może mieć nagłe zrywy. Będą podobne do tego ataku, ale o wiele słabsze. – Usłyszał głos, usłyszał i zrozumiał, każde słowo. Otworzył oczy, widząc przy swoim łóżku Lucjusza i Voldemorta.

Usiadł nagle gwałtownie, zaciskając palce we włosach i sycząc z bólu, wciąż czując jak drży od tego nagłego bólu, rozrywania na kawałki…

* * *

Otworzył znów zamknięte nie wiadomo kiedy oczy, widząc jak Nagini wije się, wślizgując na jego kolanach i wspinając mu jego ramieniu do szyi, układając łeb w jej zagłębieniu i sycząc cicho, kojąco, bez dźwiękowi znaczenia, jedynie z czystą emocją. Jego dłoń sama znalazła się na jej grzbiecie, a palce zaczęły przesuwać się po jej łuskach.

- _Dziękuję…_ - Wysyczał, rozumiejąc też własne słowa i mówiąc z tą samą łatwością.

Mówił. Słyszał. Jasno myślał.

I… i było dziwnie. Dziwnie. Tak się czuł, dziwnie. Był Harrym Potterem, nadzieją świata, a właśnie leżał u Czarnego Pana, który chyba go wyleczył. Po tym jak ta dobra strona wojny pozwoliła na zamknięcie go w Azkabanie.

…chociaż nie. To wcale nie to. Wcale.

Coś innego. Było dziwne, nie pasowało. Zupełnie.

Wszystko jednak wydawało się normalne, zupełnie normalne, jak wszystkie poprzednie dni, jak każdy jeden: pokój, czarne meble, szary parkiet, zielony dywan, jasnozielony sufit, okno z leżanką, szara pościel i piżama, zielony szlafrok na krześle, okno i ogród, sploty słoneczników i pędów na suficie, Voldemort i Nagini, ich kojąca obecność obok, Lucjusz z eliksirami i jakimiś papierami i różdżką, mówiący ciągle i ciągle, długie plątaniny słów, teraz znów zrozumiałych…

_Och._

- Jest pan lek… uzdrowicielem. – Uniósł wzrok na Lucjusza, przyglądając mu się i przekrzywiając głowę. Jego palce wciąż przesuwały się lekko po łuskach Nagini, która prześlizgnęła się po jego karku na drugie ramię i ułożyła wygodnie łeb w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Zaskoczony. Tej emocji Voldemorta nie poznał przy pierwszym wypowiedzianym słowie, i to tą emocje czuli obaj, gdy stało się to… _coś_ przed bólem, i właśnie to wyrażały w tej chwili miny obu mężczyzn, wpatrujących się w niego bez słowa.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał cicho, krótko, niemal leniwie – coś w tym było nienormalnego, a może raczej niespodziewanego? Nie był pewien, ale wciąż czuł chęć zachichotania. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się czy starszy Malfoy może się zajmować. Zakładał w sumie, że to jakaś szeroko pojęta polityka i jej podobne, ale nigdy by nie wpadł na to, że jest uzdrowicielem…

Zachichotał znów, ciszej i krócej, tylko do siebie.

- _Rozumiesz?_ – Nagini zasyczała cicho, wąchając językiem jego policzek.

- _Tak… dziękuję, że tu byłaś. Nawet jeśli nic nie rozumiałem, to mi pomogłaś._ – Odpowiedział, opierając się o poduszki i przesuwając dłonią po splotach jej ciała, drugą okrywając mimowolnie ich oboje. Ranek, był ranek, pokój się jeszcze nie nagrzał.

Przypomniał sobie o świecie poza ich dwójką dopiero, gdy łóżko obok ugięło się pod czyimś ciężarem. Uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się lekko do Voldemorta, który wciąż miał na twarz jedynie zaskoczenie i jakąś dziwaczną, poplątana emocje, której nie mógł rozpoznać.

- _Naprawdę jesteś wężousty._ – Powiedział tylko, mierząc go wzrokiem.

Harry kiwnął głową, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko. Było jak wcześniej, spokojnie i błogo, jeśli tylko oni Nagini tu byli. Nie miał już nie-swoich myśli i uczuć, nie tak jak wtedy: była obecność, były uczucia ogarniające go bezbrzeżnie, zrozumienie i myśli nie pochodzące od niego, ale też i jego, zgodne z jego myśleniem.

To było dziwne…

Nie zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, czując znów ten sam ból co przed chwilą, ten sam co wcześniej, wszechogarniający i rozrywający na strzępy, wyrywający z jego gardła wrzask.

Było jednak normalnie. Znów był Voldemort, jego "tylko spokojnie" i "już dobrze" i "zaraz przestanie" i "jesteś bezpieczny", jego "jestem tu" i "jesteśmy obok".

* * *

Tym razem się obudził. Jak zwykle. Normalnie. Jak kiedyś.

Voldemort też był obok, i Nagini, nawet Lucjusz robił coś przy eliksirach przy stoliku alchemicznym, wszystko jak zwykle. Jak wcześniej.

Dzień też minął jak wcześniej, nawet gdy już zobaczyli, że się obudził.

Siedział z Voldemortem i Nagini, niewiele mówiąc, myśląc, napawając się ich kojącą obecnością. Brał leki, jadł, pozwalał się zaprowadzić do łazienki, pozwalał się zbadać, drzemał, jadł, myślał, myślał i myślał.

Wieczorem leżał, z Nagini ogrzewającą go pod kołdrą i Voldemortem głaszczącym go po głowie z tą samą miną, pełną poplątanej emocji.

Kolejne dni też były normalne. Jak każdy poprzedni, ale teraz rozumiał. Słyszał. Mówił. To była ogromna zmiana, ale póki wszystko inne się nie zmieniało była właściwie tylko malutką modyfikacją. Nie przejmował się nią więc wcale, spędzając dni jak wcześniej.

Wielka zmiana przyszła _tej_ nocy, nocy kiedy to on i Nagini koili Voldemorta. Harry nie chciał zmian. Nie potrzebował ich. Jednak, mimo wszystko… mimo wszystko nie mógł nic zrobić.

Jedynie patrzeć jak Voldemort wraca, siada na łóżku i wpatruje się w niego z dziwnie niepoplątaną emocją na twarzy, mówiąc, sycząc:

- _Czas porozmawiać._


	4. Rozdział 3 Świadomość

**Zdemotywowana**, do pierwszych rozdziałów musiałam trochę poczytać, więc pisanie szło opornie. Od 4 powinno być o wiele lepiej.

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach**, Harry będzie tak ślizgoński, że bardziej już _fizycznie _nie można, tylko tyle zdradzę. ;p

**Itami Namida**, dobrze zgadłaś, to był Voldemort. Rozdział z perspektywy Dumledore'a - no, pewna wariacja - jeszcze będzie. ;)

* * *

Harry chciał rozmawiać, naprawdę. Jednak nie potrafił. Zbyt wiele chciał powiedzieć na raz, zbyt wiele rzeczy było równie ważnych, zbyt wiele było "najważniejszych".

Nie potrafił więc nic powiedzieć, wpatrując się w Voldemorta spokojnie i czekając, aż ten zacznie.

- _Jesteś wężousty._ – Usłyszał w końcu.

Kiwnął głową, siedząc po turecku i głaszcząc Nagini na swoich kolanach.

- _Lubi cię._ – Dodał Voldemort. – _Mój h… __**cholerny**__ bazyliszek cię __**lubi**__!_ – Na moment w jego oczach znów pojawiła się ta splątana emocja, ale szybko zniknęła.

Nie lubił przekleństw. W dodatku Voldemort _na pewno_ chciał powiedzieć co innego. Nie zapytał jednak, mówiąc tylko cicho:

- _Też was lubię._ – I wpatrując się wciąż w niego spokojnie, głaszcząc Nagini po gładkich łuskach. Nie miał nic konkretnego na myśli – po prostu, lubił ich. Oboje. Ich obecność, kojącą i spokojną, to jak się nim opiekowali.

Voldemort prychnął tylko pod nosem, wpatrując się w niego z powątpiewaniem.

- _Co z "zabije cię i pomszczę wszystkie twoje ofiary, potworze"?_ – Rzucił kpiąco, tracąc jednak pewność, gdy Harry tylko się zarumienił i opuścił głowę, a po chwili powiedział:

- _Przepraszam._

Harry czuł się okropnie, z tym co mówił i robił, jak bardzo był ślepy i uprzedzony i jak wiele popełnił pomyłek. Teraz… miał jednak szansę je naprawić.

Spojrzał na Voldemorta niepewnie, a gdy ten nic nie powiedział, zaczął mówić samemu. Jedyną rzecz, która nie była ważniejsza ani najważniejsza, a zwyczajnie _bezcenna_.

- _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca. A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna i jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca._ – Wyrecytował cicho, ze wzrokiem wbitym w jedną z łusek Nagini, ułamaną z brzegu. Ciekawe, czy jej gatunek, jakikolwiek nie był, też zrzuca skórę…

Wciąż pamiętał włamanie do Ministerstwa, bieg przez salę pełną półek zastawionych kulkami przepowiedni. Pamiętał jak upadł, rozbijając przepowiednię i słysząc głos Trelawney. Nie rozumiał przepowiedni, nadal jednak…

Drgnął, unosząc nagle głowę i zerkając na Lucjusza. Wciąż robił coś przy eliksirach, ale Harry łatwo zauważył, ze ręce drżą mu lekko.

- Przepraszam, że jej wtedy nie oddałem. – Powiedział cicho, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie co dokładnie zrobił: powiedział to. Ludzkim głosem, nie wężomową.

Uśmiechnął się blado, wzbijając znów wzrok w nadłamaną łuskę, przesuwając po niej opuszką palca. Spróbował podważyć ją paznokciem, ale Nagini zasyczała cicho, wstrząsając długim cielskiem i wijąc się chwilę, okrywając tę część ciała inną, odbierając mu do niej dostęp.

- _Przepraszam. Nie chciałem._ – Powiedział szybko, głaszcząc ją niepewnie po łbie. Wąż potrząsnął nim tylko lekko, układając go po chwili na jego udzie i sycząc z pobłażaniem, niczym matka nad brojącym dzieckiem.

- _Bazyliszek._ – Powiedział Voldemort, wpatrując się w ich dwójkę w zamyśleniu. Na pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego wskazał Nagini palcem. – _Jest bazyliszkiem, choć wciąż niedojrzałym, a ty w jakiś sposób sprawiłeś, że zaczęła traktować cię jak własne młode. Zadziwiające._

- _Z poprzednim nie dogadałem się za dobrze…. to miła odmiana._ – Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. – _Ten z Komnaty mnie zaatakował i musiał go zabić… przykro mi z tego powodu. Gdybym mógł, spróbowałbym się tylko ukryć i z nim porozmawiać. _– Westchnął, obrysowując palcem kontur jednej z nieco ciemniejszych plam na ciele Nagini. Większość łusek była czarne, ale jeśli patrzeć z bliska można było zobaczyć delikatnie kręgi połyskujące na zielono.

- _Zabiłeś bazyliszka z komnaty tajemnic?! _– Voldemort na moment stracił kontrole nad głosem, na zdziwione spojrzenie Malfoya szybko odzyskując jednak opanowanie. – _Zabiłeś __**bazyliszka**__, ale teraz chciałbyś z nim pomówić zamiast walczyć?_ – Zapytał dla pewności.

Harry kiwnął głowa, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Nic nie mówił o przepowiedni… jeśli już jej nie potrzebował to stracił jedyne w czym mógł mu pomóc… z drugiej strony Voldemort wciąż mu pomagał. Nawet _zanim_ usłyszał przepowiednię. Może nie musi więc mieć żadnej karty przetargowej, by się nim zajął? To byłoby… miłe. Cudowne. Wręcz nierealne. Ktoś zajmujący się nim bez zapewnionej korzyści…

- _Bałem się wtedy o Ginny i pewnie zgrywałem bohatera, a twoje wspomnienie było trochę zadufane w sobie i niezbyt się dogadaliśmy._ – Powiedział._ – Skończyło się moją walką z bazyliszkiem, w której go zabiłem, a potem…_ - Urwał gwałtownie, pochylając się i otwierając szeroko usta, nie mogąc jednak złapać tchu, czując tylko jak ślina spływa mu po brodzie, a gardło ściska się boleśnie. Przycisnął dłonie do piersi, zamykając oczy i czując jak wrócił.

_Znów był w komnacie, klęczał na mokrych kamieniach i wbijał kieł bazyliszka w dziennik. Widmo Toma Riddle'a stało obok, rozpadając się, wolno, dość wolno, by widział dokładnie agonię na jego twarzy i by słyszał jego wrzask._

- Harry!

Sapnął czując jak jego plecy o coś uderzają, czując coś mokrego w oczach. Potem tylko pieczenie pod powiekami, zmuszające go do mrugania i wycierania kącików oczu. Wszystko zdało jednak egzamin – znów oddychał, szybko i nieregularnie, ale oddychał.

Jęknął na dotyk szkła przy wargach, uchylając je jednak i powstrzymując chęć plucia na okropną gorycz, która wypełnia mu usta. Zadławił się, ledwie czując czyjeś palce na gardle, pomagające mu przełknąć. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zamknął znów oczy, ale kiedy je otworzył Lucjusz wciąż siedział obok, choć odsunął już dłoń by podać mu ręcznik. Harry usiadł chwiejnie, wycierając twarz i usta.

- Dziękuję… - Wyszeptał, nieco chrapliwie, zerkając na mężczyznę niepewnie. Pojęcia nie miał co robić: to on go leczył, zajmował się nim. Był mu wiele winien. Wciąż jednak ciążyła mu świadomość tego, ile sprowadził na niego kłopotów. Przeszukania na drugim roku, zawalenie sprawy w ministerstwie…

Wzdrygnął się, po chwili opadając znów na łóżko po delikatnym pchnięciu w ramię.

- _Leż._ – Z trudem zrozumiał Voldemorta, pierwszy raz słysząc, by ktoś _warknął_ w wężomowie. Wiedział jedno: nie lubi tego dźwięku. Ani trochę. Tak jak tego, że nie potrafił mu spojrzeć w oczy, bo ten unikał jego wzroku. Wcale tego nie lubił…

Nie miał siły jednak dłużej o tym myśleć, czując rozchodzące się po ciele otępienie i w końcu senność.

* * *

Obudził go Lucjusz, na jedzenie, kąpiel i kolejne porcje eliksirów, leków, maści i opatrunków. Harry pierwszy raz zobaczył się w lustrze dość świadomy, by zrozumieć _co_ widzi i niemal wrzasnął z przerażenia.

Był przerażająco wychudzony: mimo tych tygodni jedzenia, które przecież dobrze pamiętał, jego skóra wydawała się opinać jego kości, jakby była kilka rozmiarów za mała w stosunku do nich. Nie to było w niej jednak najgorsze, a ilość ran _na niej_. Pełna była nieregularnych plam, w sumie czterech rodzajów. Jedne, największe, których było tylko kilka, przypominały napęczniałe pęcherze sino-czarnej barwy, napięte jakby mogły zaraz pęknąć. Miał też sporo zwykłych pęcherzy, choć te były zwykle mniejsze i jedynie zaczerwienione. Miał sporo niezbyt dużych, czarnych plam o czerwonych otoczkach, wokół których chorobliwie żółta, zrogowaciała skóra łuszczyła się i pękała. Ostatnie rany, których miał ledwie parę, były jednak najgorsze: z żywego, jasnego mięsa sączyło się ropa, cieknąc mu po skórze, i otoczone były bladą, różową skórą. Prócz tego miał też sporo zaczerwienień i otarć, a jego skóra była popękana prawie wszędzie.

- To odmrożenia. – Wyjaśnił mu Lucjusz, jak zawsze sadzając go na dość wysokim stołku i myjąc ledwie odczuwalnie kawałkami materiału nasączanymi różnymi eliksirami. – Wszystkie się leczą, zajmie to jednak jeszcze kilka tygodni.

Harry kiwnął głową, przełykając wymioty i próbując się uspokoić, powtarzając sobie, że wszystko się _leczy_, ale… wtedy odwrócił się, ułatwiając dostęp do swoich pleców, i zobaczył też _to_. Ogromną, nieregularną plamę rozciągającą się na całą jego łopatkę i kawałek boku, czarno-czerowno-żołto-zieloną, sączącą się i dziwnie wklęsłą w stosunku do reszty jego skóry. Ta wokół rany była zaróżowiona, nienaturalnie gładka i błyszcząca, na granicy z normalną, łuszczącą się mocno.

- W niektóre rany wdało się zakażenie. – Wyjaśnił znów Lucjusz spokojnie. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego ton miał uspokoić jego, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

Nie wierzył w to kogo widzi w lustrze. Nie wierzył w to jak bardzo z nim źle. Jedyna dobra strona to taka, że rany miał głównie na plecach, brzuchu i nogach, ledwie kilka na rękach i jedną jedyną na twarzy: zajmowała jednak całe ucho, część policzka i żuchwy, kończąc się w połowie szyi.

Zmierzył się znów wzrokiem, dopiero po chwili zauważając coś nowego: włosy. Były dłuższe, zamiast do uszu sięgały mu za ramiona, odgarnięte i związane tam, gdzie mogłyby urazić rany. Włosy powinny rosnąc niecały cal na miesiąc, jemu przybyło dobre pól stopy… dobre dziesięć miesięcy jeśli nie dłużej.

Zastanowił się nad tym, byle tylko nie myśleć o swoich ranach.

Dziesięć miesięcy… reszta czerwca, dwa miesiące wakacji. Cztery do końca roku, do śniegu. Kolejne dwa nowego roku, może trzy, bo wciąż przecież był śnieg gdy Voldemort go znalazł.

Był luty lub marzec. Spędził w Azkabanie prawie _rok_, a nikt, ani jedna osoba go nie odwiedziła. Nie zainteresowała się. Nie próbowała nic zrobić. Tylko Voldemort, który uwalniał Śmierciożerców i znalazł go przypadkiem. Uśmiechnął się krzywo na myśl o byciu w celi między Śmierciożercami. Nie zdziwiłoby go to, a okazało się, że chyba uratowało mu wręcz życie.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Lucjusz skończył go myć i po opatrzeniu najgorszych ran odprowadził do pokoju, pomagając się położyć. Nagini od razu wślizgnęła się na jego uda i brzuch, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego wiedząc gdzie się ułożyć, by nie dotykać żadnej z ran.

Dopiero na widok talerza ze śniadaniem Harry coś sobie uświadomił. Jedzenie. Dziesięć miesięcy bez jedzenia i picia. Jak on to niby przeżył…?! Widelec zadrżał w jego dłoni, dzwoniąc o talerz. Nagini uniosła łeb, sycząc z zaniepokojeniem i trącając jego palce łbem.

Harry puścił sztuciec, wpatrując się w Lucjusza na skraju paniki.

- Co mi… tyle… miesiące… i ja… - Urwał, biorąc kilka drżących, nierównych oddechów, by uspokoić się choć odrobinę. – Proszę… te miesiące… co, jak ja…? – Zapytał w końcu, wciąż niezbyt składnie, ale mniej-więcej zrozumiale.

Malfoy zawahał się wyraźnie, po chwili siadając jednak na brzegu łóżka, po wcześniejszym zabraniu niewielkiej fiolki z biurka alchemicznego.

- Eliksir uspokajająco. Przyda się. – Powiedział cicho, czekając aż Harry go przełknie nim zaczął mówić: - Mój Pan znalazł się w stanie głębokiej hipotermii, z odmrożeniami zajmującymi ponad 90% skóry i 60% ciała pod nią, w stanie skrajnego wygłodzenia i odwodnienia. – Wyjaśnił.

Harry zadrżał, przypominając sobie błogość wody w celi i śniegu wokół. Zimno… tak, pewnie głód pozbawił go czucia, a zimno odebrało jego resztki.

Myślał o tym przytomnie, bez emocji, obiecując sobie podziękować za eliksir po skończeniu wyjaśnień.

- Jak ja…? – Zapytał niepewnie, głaszcząc nerwowo Nagini, przesuwając mechanicznie palcami po jednym z lśniących zielenią kręgów.

- Powinieneś być martwy od miesięcy, jednak uratowała cię twoja magia. – Ciągnął Lucjusz. – Znane się przypadki, im starsza ofiara tym ich mniej, w których magia czarodzieja utrzymuje go przy życiu wbrew prawom biologii. Służy wtedy za pożywienie, wodę, energię, nawet za oddech, jednocześnie hamując wszelkie procesy wewnątrz ciała. Magia może się jednak wyczerpać – twoje pokłady, które utrzymały cię przy życiu jakieś siedem miesięcy muszą być imponujące. Chociaż wątpię, by odkrycie tego w takich okoliczność mogło cieszyć.

Harry odwzajemnił krzywy uśmiech, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów.

- Co to za ataki? – Zapytał po chwili, pamiętając ból i słowa Malfoya.

- Magia utrzymała cię przy życiu, jednak sama się przez to wyczerpała. Magia to coś zależnego od naszego ciała i ducha: cierpienie, niedożywienie, rany, zmęczenie, wszystko co obniża nasze zdrowie może rzutować na nasza magię.

- W zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch… - Harry zachichotał mimowolnie, na minę Lucjusza wyjaśniając: - To mugolskie powiedzenie. Znaczy, że lepiej się czuje ktoś o zdrowym ciele. Skojarzyło mi się…

- Jakkolwiek oględne, ma pewną słuszność: zdrowie ciała zapewnia pełny poziom magii. Przy narodzinach każdy otrzymuje inny potencjał magiczny, maksymalną ilość magii, którą stworzy i zniesie jego ciało. Twoja magia, jakkolwiek wysoka, wyczerpała się w chwili, w której Czarny Pan cię znalazł. – Ciągnął Lucjusz. – Nadal się odbudowuje, stąd brak poprawy twojego zdrowia: muszę ograniczyć się do ziół i eliksirów korzystających z magii składników, nie pacjenta. Z tego samego powodu, mimo dobrego odżywiania, nadal przybrałeś na wadze ledwie 30 funtów. – Powiedział, podając mu znów talerz.

Harry kiwnął słabo głową, przypominając sobie swój widok w lustrze. On ważył _jeszcze_ mniej? O trzydzieści funtów?! Potrząsnął głowa, zabierając się do jedzenia. Musi się wyleczyć i odzyskać magię. To najważniejsze.

- Po wyczerpaniu twoja magia potrzebowała się obudować, inaczej użycie jej by cię zabiło. To jak próba nalania z pustego dzbanka do szklanki: zapełnić można by ją tylko szkłem z którego jest on zrobiony. – Wyjaśniał dalej Lucjusz. – Magia nie wyłączyła się z zastępowania funkcji życiowy sama z siebie, ona hamowała twój wzrok, słuch, mowę. Używanie wężomowy pobudziło ją dość, by się w końcu odblokowała: tym był ten atak. Czeka cię jeszcze kilka, może kilkanaście podobnych, choć na mniejsza skalę. Magia musi wrócić do swej zwyczajnej roli i może jej to trochę zająć. – Po tym jak Harry zjadł, podał mu porcję eliksirów. – Teraz powinieneś zacząć przybierać na wadze, a twoje rany zacząć goić się w normalnym tempie. Do wakacji powinieneś być już w trakcie odzyskiwania mięśni. – Dodał na koniec, wstając i oddając naczynia skrzatowi, samemu wracając do pracy przy biurku alchemicznym.

Harry położył się wygodniej, wpatrując w sufit i głaszcząc wciąż Nagini lekko, mechanicznie, zataczając równe kółka.

Rozumiał wszystko. Gdyby Voldemort nie znalazł go właśnie w tamtej chwili, umarły za parę dni. Wężomowa wymagała magii, więc pewnie to "hej" w celi zużyło te resztki, które jeszcze miał… Mógł zginąć. Zginąć. Voldemort go uratował, zajął się nim, otoczył opieką i zapewnił leczenie…

Uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko, dając dokończyć badania i nie martwiąc aż tak o rany. Jego magia było odblokowana i wracała, czuł się już lepiej, wszystko powinno być już tylko lepiej.

* * *

Oczywiście, że "tylko lepiej" było czymś, co w jego życiu mogło się tylko nie spełnić. Voldemort wrócił, oczywiście, że wrócił, ale… nic nie robił. Znów było jak wcześniej, znów tylko siedział przy nim razem z Nagini i czasem głaskał po głowie czy zdrowym policzku.

Harry nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, nie teraz, nie po tym co powiedział, ile zrobił i ile powinien, tak bardzo powinien _jeszcze _mówić i _jeszcze_ robić, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o niego.

Chciał wiedzieć, cokolwiek. Czy przepowiednia była potrzebna czy nie, jak powinien się czuć po sprawie z dziennikiem, co z nim będzie… Nienawidził nic nie wiedzieć i nie rozumieć. Przerażało go to. Nie wiedział o magii. Nie wiedział o Voldemorcie. Nie wiedział o bliźnie. Nie wiedział o Syriuszu. Nie wiedział o Turnieju. Nie wiedział o przepowiedni. Nie wiedział o niczym, co było dla niego ważne, o niczym, co mogłoby mu pomóc.

- _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… _- Zaczął w końcu recytować, z opuszczoną głową, przesuwając nerwowo palcami po łuskach Nagini przy swoim boku. Gdy skończył, a Voldemort nie zareagował, zaczął mówić kolejny raz. I kolejny. I następny. W kółko, raz za razem, czując jak używanie wężomowy go męczy, ale odpychając wyczerpanie na skraj świadomości.

Po którymś razie Voldemort drgnął, sztywniejąc ledwie odczuwalnie. Po kilku więcej westchnął cicho, a po jeszcze kilka później zsunął dłoń z jego włosów i zasłonił mu nią usta.

Harry zamarł, oddychając płytko przez nos. To było dziwne uczucie, delikatnych i chłodnych palców na jego spierzchniętych, popękanych i poranionych wargach, uchylonych wciąż wpół słowa. Bardzo dziwne uczucie, którego sam nie znał, ale które szybko uznał za dobre i przyjemne, po delikatnej fali nie-swoich uczuć.

Zamknął usta, cofając się odrobinę i nic już nie mówiąc, czekając. Mógł czekać, mógł czekać naprawdę długo, czekał dekadę by wujostwo okazało mu choć odrobinę miłości, czekał lata nauki w szkole by Dumbledore go od nich uratował, wciąż i wciąż czekał by dowiedzieć się całej prawdy o sobie, rodzicach, Voldemorcie, tych wszystkich powiązaniach…

Mógł poczekać, naprawdę mógł poczekać, zniesie wszystko, każdy czas, jeśli tylko wiedział, że ma szansę się czegokolwiek _doczekać._ Że nie marnuje czasu, nie cierpi na próżno, że nie dostanie kłamstw lub zwyczajnie niczego. Mógł poczekać ile trzeba, jeśli tylko wie, że dostanie odpowiedź…

- Wiedziałem o pierwszej części przepowiedni. – Zaczął w końcu Voldemort, dobrą godzinę później. – Wybrałem ciebie nad dzieciakiem Longbottomów, głównie przez twój potencjał magiczny i chęć ostatecznego złamania Severusa… - Pokręcił lekko głową, wpatrując się w Harry'ego w zastanowieniu. – Wygląda na to, że sam sprowadziłem na siebie wszystko co mnie spotkało. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się, kuląc i czując jak ręce zaczynają mu drżeć.

- Przepraszam. – Wyszeptał, powtarzając to słowo, coraz szybciej, mniej wyraźnie, bardziej łamliwie, urywanie, w końcu wydobywając z siebie tylko paniczny bełkot, póki Voldemort nie uciszył go znów, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią.

O tak. To było dobre uczucie, był tego pewien, całkowicie. Gdyby nie było nie czułby go tak dobrze, wiec musiało być dobre.

Musiało.

- Nie przepraszaj mnie za moje własne błędy. Nie jestem aż tak żałosny, by potrzebować czegoś takiego, Harry. – Voldemort skrzywił się, wahając chwile przed kolejnymi słowami: - Pierwszą część przepowiedni sam spełniłem, jak ostatni głupiec… jednak nie miałem pojęcia o drugiej części. Taka wiedza diametralnie zmieniłaby moje postanowienia w tamtym czasie.

Harry poderwał głowę, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Voldemort może wcale by go nie zabił, gdyby nie przepowiednia. Gdyby nie te kilka głupich linijek tekstu, miałby normalne życie. Nie byłby w tej sytuacji…

Trelawney trafiła na jego coraz dłuższą listę znienawidzonych osób, jednak w tym samym czasie jego na nowo rozbudzone myśli zajęły się czym innym.

Nie spotkałby wtedy Voldemorta. Nie zaznał tej błogiego, kojącego spokoju, który czuł teraz. Nie popełniłby wielu błędów, ale może jeszcze nie jest zupełnie za późno? Może ma jeszcze choć maleńką szansę, może odpłaci chociaż za jeden, choćby i najbłahszy z nich?

Voldemort wpatrywał się w niego z tym samym zastanowieniem, chyba mniej niż bardziej świadomie odgarniając mu grzywkę od rany przy brwi.

- Mówiłeś o bazyliszku i dzienniku. – Zaczął w końcu, zmieniając temat. – Powiedz mi co dokładnie się stało… - Rzucił, a Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chyba nawet on sam nie wiedział do końca, czy była to bardziej prośba, czy rozkaz. On słyszał tylko pierwsze, ale gotów byłby zrobić wszystko nawet jeśli słyszałby tylko to drugie.

Zaczął opowiadać. O drugim roku, o Zgredku, Marge, Bijącej Wierzbie, Lockharcie, głosach w ścianach, napisie, pojedynku, opuszczeniu go przez wszystkich, eliksirze Wielosokowym, Marcie, Dzienniku, Hagridzie, Knocie, kolejnych atakach, Aragogu, wreszcie docierając do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Do Ginny, Dziennika, widma Toma z czasów szkoły, bazyliszka, walki, Faweksa i Tiary, miecza i kła, do Dziennika, Dziennika, który przebił kłem bazyliszka, do widma Toma rozpadającego się w agonii…

- _Spokojnie_. – Znów dopiero kojący głos uświadomił mu jak płytko oddycha i jak bardzo drży na całym ciele. Kolejne kilkanaście minut dochodził do siebie, czując jakby coś ciągnęło go dwie strony i rozrywało na kawałki: wiedział jak okropne rzeczy zrobił, czuł jak bardzo musiały być związane z Voldemortem; to jak kojąca była obecność jego i Nagini sprawiało, że czuł się podle, nie potrafiąc do końca rozluźnić.

- _Czym był ten dziennik? – _Wyszeptał. – _Ja tak przepraszam… nie powinienem. Nie wiem czemu… _- Urwał, wzdychając cicho. – _Przepraszam, przepraszam za to… za wszystko. _– Spojrzał na Voldemorta niepewnie, lękliwie. _– Za to, że nie dałem ci wtedy kamienia, że na drugim roku zniszczyłem dziennik, że zrobiłem tyle zamieszania przy Turnieju, że zrobiłem go tyle w tym ro… _- Urwał, przypominając sobie o Azkabanie. Rok. Spędził tam prawie rok. Włamał się do Ministerstwa rok temu. – _Rok t-temu… w Ministerstwie…_ - Urwał znów, zwieszając głowę. – _P-przepraszam…_ - Powtórzył, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli, ledwie słysząc, że Nagini syczy kojąco, próbując mu ulżyć, i owija się wokół jego ramienia z łbem przy jego szyi.

Bał się. Tak panicznie bał się, że zrobił zbyt wiele. Że _skrzywdził go_ zbyt mocno… skrzywdził Voldemorta, narobił mu kłopotów, nie pomógł mu, atakował go… Nie powinien, powinien robić wszystko inaczej, odwrotnie, ale nie miał wtedy jeszcze wiedzy, nie miał świadomości…

Wciąż miał klapki na oczach.

Uśmiechnął się blado na myśl o tym jak zareagowałby przez wysłaniem do Azkabanu na wieść o tym, co będzie teraz robił. Pewnie wyśmiałby każdego, który by mu to przepowiedział, albo miotnął w niego zaklęciem…

Spojrzał znów na Voldemorta, który nadal się nie odzywał, wpatrując w niego tylko w zamyśleniu, spokojnie. Ten spokój w jakiś sposób pomógł _jemu_, kojąc jego nerwy i rozszalałe emocje. Nie został wyrzucony, nie został zabity, nie działo się nic złego, choć powiedział aż tyle. Nadal był w pokoju, na łóżku, pod _opieką_ Voldemorta.

Był pod jego opieka – właśnie świadomość tego dawała mu siłę do czegokolwiek.

Do jedzenia, do trwania przytomnym, do widzenia i słyszenia, do mówienia, do wszystkiego. Był pod czyjąś opieką, ktoś się nim zajmował i dbał o niego. Nie obchodziły go teraz powodu, wiedział już, że nikt nie robi niczego bezinteresownie. Voldemort jednak zawsze mówił jasno, zawsze, teraz też nie mamił go niczym, tylko siedział i słuchał…

Dlatego był wdzięczny. Za ratunek, opiekę, spokój, za to wszystko, czego nigdy w życiu nie zaznał. Za brak pytań, brak wymagań, brak pytania o strony, brak oczekiwań, brak obarczania go decyzjami do podjęcia.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach milczenia Voldemort wstał bez słowa, sycząc jednak cicho do Nagini:

- _Zajmij się nim._ – I wychodząc chwilę po tym.

Harry ułożył się wygodniej, przekręcając wolno na bok – prawy, pamiętając wciąż, że drugi powinien mieć spokój i leczyć zakażenie. Wąż zwinął się przy nim, z łbem w zagłębieniu jego szyi, tak że każdy kolejny jego syk wprawiał jego gardło w drżenie. To było całkiem przyjemne, nawet jeśli ciężej było przez to zrozumieć co Nagini mówiła.

Nie były to jakieś konkretne rzeczy: węże nie były aż tak ludzkie jak kiedyś myślał. Mówiła o tym co upolowała, o porze dnia, o tym co wyczuła, o Voldemorcie i pozostałych ludziach z posiadłości…

Z jej syków dowiedział się, że jest w opuszczonym dworze, należącym do czysto krwistej rodziny zabitej w czasie poprzedniej wojny. Dowiedział się też, że pokój w którym wciąż był to dawna sypialnia Voldemorta. Czuł się nieco dziwnie z tą świadomością, ale to było znów do dziwnie-jednak-dobre uczucie, które czuł na dotyk jego palców na swoich ustach.

Nagini potwierdziła, że powrócił razem z kilkoma Śmierciożercami, wiec Voldemort ocalił go przy uwalnianiu więźniów. Dowiedział się też, że Malfoy był jednym z tych, którzy wrócili razem z nim…

Pomyślał o tym jak ktoś taki jak on mógł nagle dać się złapać, potem o tym co zrobił w Ministerstwie, po wszystkim czując tylko jak poczucie winy skręca mu żołądek.

Przez niego, przez niego Lucjusz nie wykonał zadania i przez niego skończył w Azkabanie. Przez niego, przez jego głupotę…

* * *

Nie zauważył kiedy zasnął, budząc się na znajomy już głos, tym razem czując jednak wciąż to samo poczucie winy zamiast spokoju, co wcześniej. Bał się jednak odezwać, bał się stracić jedną z tak niewielu osób traktujących go dobrze, bał się sam przed sobą przyznać jak wiele błędów popełnił, jak wiele osób skrzywdził…

Nie mówił więc niczego, pozwalając się sobą zajmować i próbując pomóc na ile tylko był w stanie, starając się przekonać siebie samego, że to pozwoli mu choć trochę odpłacić Lucjuszowi za to, na co go skazał.

On miał, o ironio, _szczęście_ trafić do Azkabanu bez jakichkolwiek wspomnień, których dementorzy mogliby użyć. Malfoyowie byli rodziną nieco podobną do jego wujostwa: mieli wszystko, byli szczęśliwi i odnosili sukcesy, mieli wiele do stracenia. Pamiętał wciąż jak ciekawy był co też mógł widzieć jego kuzyn, gdy dementorzy zaatakowali ich w ty… w zeszłym, _zeszłym_ roku – równie ciekaw był co mógłby widzieć Lucjusz.

To wiązało się jednak z tym, że musiał widzieć _coś_. Czuć lodowaty chłód, widzieć swe najgorsze wspomnienia, cierpieć; przez dni, tygodnie, miesiące? Nie wiedział ile krócej był od niego, jednak każda sekunda wydawała m się być już za długa.

Był mu zbyt wiele winnym, zbyt wiele krzywd na niego sprowadził, aby mieć odwagę pytać o wybaczenie. Milczał więc, starając się robić co tylko może i oszukiwać samego siebie.


End file.
